


Hello, I'm Castiel. You must be my soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each person is born with a timer on their wrist. That timer counts down to when you’ll meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I'm Castiel. You must be my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I've ever wrote anything, well, fan-fiction related anyways. Any type of comment is appreciated!

Each person is born with a timer on their wrist. That timer counts down to when you’ll meet your soulmate. Dean Winchesters timer read 45:32. Just over two days until he'd meet the one he was supposed to spend his life with. Dean was the last of his friends to meet his soulmate. Sam meet Gabriel 3 years ago at a bar. Of course, Dean was there too. He was the one who noticed that Sam's timer only had 10 minutes left on it. He remembered the look on Sam's face when his timer hit 00:00. And then there was Charlie. She met her soulmate at a cafe 7 months ago. Her name was Dorthy. The two of them made the cutest couple. And then there was Dean. In his 30's and he still hadn't met his soulmate. He wondered what he would be like. Well, it could be a she, but Dean wished it would be a guy. 

 

Those two days seemed like they'd last forever. Dean looked down at his wrist. 00:31. Only 30 minutes until he'd meet the love of his life. Dean was coming home form his job. He figured he'd stop by the store on his was home. And by store, he meant the little stores outside of gas stations. When he entered the store, he almost ran into a guy. The most beautiful guy dean had ever meet. His piercing blue eyes, his beautiful hair. Dean didn't even notice that his timer had hit 00:00.   
"Hello, I'm Castiel, and you must be my soulmate." Dean snapped out of his trance. His timer was at 0. This man in front of him was his soulmate. The love of his life, was a beautiful man named Castiel. Castiel, what a beautiful name. Dean noticed he hadn't told the man his name yet.  
"Hey, I'm Dean. Want to go get a coffee?" Cas agreed. The two of them left arm in arm, Dean competently forgetting about his groceries. And by groceries, he meant pie and porn magazines.


End file.
